Battle for ToonTopia
Battle for ToonTopia is a full-lenth ToonTopia crossover feature film written and produced by Ivy Macbe(Along with the help of PB&JOTTERISNUMBER1). It follows the adventure of Ivy Fox, Sophie the Otter and other protagonists trying to stop Team Eclipse's new plan. The film was relaesed on Januray 13th, 2017. Plot(Only Soren and Sophie can edit this!) With a voice-over between Ivy and Sophie, Ivy is seen running down ToonTopia's streets because she is late for her meeting with her friends Paula Fox, The GFTC Fox and Foxy. Soon, the camera shifts over to Sophie, who is hanging out with Puzzle Popple. Soon, the duo discovers Team Eclipse goons Punkity Popple and T.K.O. have planted an explosive in ToonTopia's central area. The duo go to warn Ivy and her fox friends. Sophie and Puzzle make it to where Ivy and the gang are, only to hear the planted explosive go off in the distance. The gang, Sophie and Puzzle Popple rush off to see the chaos. It turns out that Team Eclispe plans on taking over the town the villians collar and the power inside it! They have also taken Pinto Rappa, Puffball Popple, Dotty Dog, Olive the Dog and Kibble hostage to make sure the town doesn't stop them. Not wanting to give up, Ivy, Sophie, Manic the Hegdehog and Twilight Sparkle make a plan which involves bringing a group of heroes to find the collar at the lst place it was spotted. Twilight tells Ivy, Sophie, Manic and Parappa to go and lead the toons to where they will look for the collar before Team Eclispe finds it, and Twilight tells to them after that, they have to lead Bonnie, The GFTC Fox and P.C. Popple to go and save the captured toons. There all putting there lives at stake! After all of that, the Ivy, Sohpie and Parappa go and start looking for the collar, while Manic stays to help Bonnie, The GFTC Fox, and P.C. Popple. save Pinto, Puffball, Dotty, Olive and Kibble. Soon, The trio bump into Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Puzzle Popple, P.J. Berri, Sunny Funny, Katy Kat, Paula Fox, Matt Major, Sonic, Sonia, Harmony and Foxy. The gang sets off to find the collar before Team Eclipse does. Meanwhile, in Team Eclispe's base, Manic, Bonnie, The GFTC Fox and P.C. Popple explore the ship, only to find that the captured toons are being tested by Lord Boxman and his second-in-command members Julie Hinikawa and Fink. They also discover that Sagwa and Dongwa Miao also snuck in. The six find a way to saved the afraid toons from the bad guys clutches and escape. Ivy's gang meets Mama Miao, who decides to help the gang only if she gets a reward. Ivy makes a deal that if she helps them, she can have Matt's silver chain necklace, which has a "M" on it. Mama agrees, and takes Matt's collar, much to Matt's dismay. The gang, now including Mama Miao, meets up with Manic's group, where Ivy and Sophie are happy to see that their friends are safe and alive. Mama Miao goes off to find a short cut to the villians collar, which she finds. After facing many traps(Which they all pass), they find the villians collar. Matt, annoyed that Mama Miao took his bling, puts the villians collar on himself, much to the dismay of Sophie and the others. Soon, the group is tapped in a circle by Team Eclipse members Julie, Fink, Professor Venomous, T.K.O., Master Frown, Rammy, Gaster, The GFTC Wolf, Danny Dingo, Madame Mousey, Little Bits, Lil and Punkity Popple. Lord Boxman comes in, pleased that the other members have surrounded the heroes. Lodr Boxman comes over and captures Matt because of his possesion of the villians collar, which has already taken control over him, making him evil. The protagonists defeat all of the bad guys surrounding them and snap out Punkity Popple from her trance, making her a good guy agian. Ivy, Sophie, and Manic catch up with Lord Boxman and Matt, where Ivy is able to destroy the villians collar, freeing Matt. After telling Twilight about the defeat of Team Eclipse and the destruction of the villians collar, the town rejoices. The film ends with Ivy and Sophie's voice-over, talking about how it was the best adventure the duo ever experienced in ToonTopia. Character list(Only Soren and Sophie can edit this!) Main protagonists *Ivy Fox(Voiced by Courtney Taylor) *Sophie the Otter(Voiced by Grace Kaufman) *Manic the Hegdehog(Voiced by Jaleel White) *Parappa Rappa(Voiced by Dred Foxx) Secondary protagonists *Twilight Sparkle(Voiced by Tara Strong) *Paula Fox(Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) *Foxy(Voiced by Kellen Goff) *The GFTC Fox(Voiced by Jim Sturgess) *P.J. Berri(Voiced by Scott Mccord) *Sunny Funny(Voiced by Lea Alomar) *Katy Kat(Voiced by Shannon White) *Sonic the Hedgehog(Voiced by Jaleel White) *Sonia the Hedgehog(Voiced by Jaleel White) *Harmony the Hegdehog(Voiced by Lousie Vallance) *Peanut Otter(Voiced by Adam Rose) *Jelly Otter(Voiced by Jenell Brook Slack) *Baby Butter Otter(Voiced by Gina Marie Tortorici) *Bonnie the Bunny(Voiced by PJ Heywood) *P.C.(Pretty Cool) Popple(Voiced by Danny Mann) *Puzzle Popple(Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Sagwa Miao(Voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) *Dongwa Miao(Voiced by Oliver Grainger) *Mama Miao(Voiced by Ellen David) *Pinto Rappa(Voiced by Kaitlyn Maher) *Puffball Poppe(Voiced by Lousie Vallance) *Dotty Dog(Voiced by Bettina Bush) *Olive the Dog(Voiced by Drew Berrymore) *Kibble(Voiced by Ellen Gerstell) Proto-antagonists *Punkity Popple(Voiced by Lousie Vallance) *Matt Major(Voiced by Skyler Gisondo) Main antagonists *Lord Boxman(Voiced by Jim Cummings) *The Villians Collar(Voiced by Heather Masters) Secondary antagonists *Julie Hinikawa(Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) *Fink(Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) *Professor Venomous(Voiced by Steven Ogg) *T.K.O.(Voiced by Courtney Taylor) *Lil(Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) *Rammy(Voiced by Keva Hargrove) *Gaster(Voiced by Eric Bazua) *Master Frown(Voiced by Eric Bazua) *The GFTC Wolf(Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Danny Dingo(Voiced by Keith Scott) *Madame Mousey(Voiced by Candi Milo) *Little Bits(Voiced by G Hannelius) Triva *This film is rated PG due to violence, language and rude humor *This is the first ToonTopia crossover film. *During Team Eclipse's attack on ToonTopia at the start of the film, the TTG Robin is seen being eaten by a back of sharks. This is becuase Soren HATES the TTG verision of Robin. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers